


【授权翻译】The Years Nearly Forgotten/那些几乎被遗忘的岁月

by carboxyl



Series: The way to Piltover/皮尔特沃夫大逃亡 [3]
Category: League of Legends
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-06 20:30:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 18,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18858538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carboxyl/pseuds/carboxyl
Summary: 祖安，一个没人乐意光顾的地方。格雷福斯记得过去的苦涩，但那也有好的一面，不是吗？他偶尔会这么想。一场事故会让我们得到启示，也会引发更多的问题。注：含艾克/伊泽瑞尔的CP向描写





	1. Looking Back/一次不情愿的回顾

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Years Nearly Forgotten](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4794875) by [albawrites](https://archiveofourown.org/users/albawrites/pseuds/albawrites). 



01  
去往祖安的旅途不算长。这个地方给格雷福斯留下了很糟糕的回忆，但为了尽快到达皮尔特沃夫，这就成了一条必经之路。如果他们能夹紧尾巴，甩掉追兵，那么一切好说。当然了，他们更希望那些喽啰都被困在艾欧尼亚。而在那之前，他们只能在船上干等着。

这更像一场试炼，而非一趟用来放松的旅程。

在他身边，逆命捧着脸无力地呻吟，显然是生了病。格雷福斯根本想不通，这个旱鸭子大河游民到底是怎么捱过这么些年的？但目前看来，他确实病得不清。

“你小时候难道没在船上住过吗？”格雷福斯瞥了他一眼，没好气地说。

卡牌大师从帽檐底下剜了他一眼：“河里的船跟这个能一样吗？要是你能搞一艘合适的船来，情况才不会这么糟。但说这么多废话有什么用，我们现在还不是被塞在这个船舱里，要一直闻着这股死鱼味儿。刚才那几个小时我都不知道自己是怎么熬过去的。”

“难道还要怪船家没给你准备头等舱吗，公子哥儿？想要低调又快速地离开，这个选择再好不过了。况且老子也没心情坐什么豪华游轮。”

“听着，我很想跟你接着吵下去，但现在我感觉我马上就要把肠子都给吐出来了...”逆命靠在一个水桶旁边，看起来相当凄惨，“绅士点儿就不行吗？赶紧过来帮我抓着头发。”

格雷福斯翻了个白眼，但还是照做了，在逆命大吐特吐的时候为他抓住了长发。他也不是完全不同情逆命，只是选一辆普通的货船更能掩人耳目。这既符合现在的格雷福斯的选择标准，也像是他们的“老规矩”。他发现逆命身上出现了很多他不得不面对的新习惯，自从他兜里有了钱，就孜孜不倦地把它们都花在了无聊的事情上。但考虑到他的过去，其实不难想象为什么他对某些事情如此挑剔了。

最终，当船停靠在港口时，一阵不安向格雷福斯袭来。越狱之后，他再也没有回来过。在那个轰破监狱的夜晚，他重新在街道上奔跑时，就像是一条被复仇的腥气引至发狂的猎犬。今天他又回到了这里，但并不觉得激愤，只是因着一个由头：这是到达皮尔特沃夫的最佳路径。只要能忍住不闹事，他们就成功了一大半。

他们终于又站到了船舷上。逆命嘴里喃喃着，朝着存在性很值得怀疑的，保佑小偷、骗子和赌鬼的八方神仙拜个不停。格雷福斯无奈地撇嘴，用上臂把他架起来，扶着他下了船。

“你可真是个大善人...”逆命艰难地张口，长时间的晕船让他吐得嘴都麻木了。

他们到达港口时，逆命的脸色看起来比在船上好了十倍，起码不是绿油油的了。祖安与格雷福斯逃跑的那天并没有太大差别，港口的水飘着一股被科技和魔法污染过的恶臭。他沉闷地回想着，清楚地知道了一个事实——这个地方不会轻易放走他们。

 

他不知道自己对着那些建筑物盯了多久，直到一只手伸向他的肩膀，格雷福斯在慌乱中猛地抽搐了一下，不自觉地望向逆命的眼睛，而那人也正耐心地看着他。

“你需要点时间缓缓吗？”逆命试探性地问。

“我没事，好得很。”他低声嘀咕。

逆命于是给了他一小会儿，这点时间足以让格雷福斯收拾好他的胡思乱想，只是他依然不知道自己到底该如何接受这一切。“看得出来，老家伙。”逆命柔和地说，并没有逼迫他强行镇定下来的意思。毫无疑问，逆命懂他。格雷福斯一直都欣赏他察言观色的能力，要不然不会选他当了那么多年搭档，但现在，他的感同身受反而使自己也陷入了和格雷福斯相同的痛苦之中。

这个进行不下去了的话题就此被尴尬地弃置一边，但逆命放在他肩上的那只手却一直没有移开。格雷福斯直起身，揉了揉肩膀，甩开了他。逆命似乎并不意外，他依旧微笑着，被甩开的手随意地悬在身侧。

“你现在有什么想吃的？”格雷福斯急于换个话题。

“只要不是鱼什么都可以。”逆命微微皱起眉头，“地方让我来选，行不行？”

“不行。”

“真不留情面啊。我还以为你早喜欢上我了呢。”

格雷福斯掐着他的胳膊：“是什么给了你这种错觉？”

 

把选择权留在逆命手里可能意味着去镇上最昂贵的餐厅大搓一顿，格雷福斯当然不想这样。虽说逆命不至于蠢到这种程度，但格雷福斯也不敢把赌注全压他身上。不管吃什么，他都只想选个不起眼的小地方安顿一下。低下头好好苟住，然后他们就会自由了。

谢天谢地，他们没徘徊多久就找到了饭馆。神一定会保佑逆命不屈的灵魂，在格雷福斯做了那种选择后，他居然都没退缩。格雷福斯拉开了那扇长着厚厚一层油污的门，逆命紧跟着他滑进了室内，尽可能不碰到那些脏兮兮的东西。饭馆里的顾客可能就比贫民窟里的可怜虫们好上一点点，对比之下，逆命身上那套公子哥儿装备简直招摇到要命。

现在再反悔已经来不及了，格雷福斯想。

“好吧...好吧。”逆命环顾饭馆的内部，若有所思地说。他的目光被某一处吸引住了。格雷福斯随着他的视线四处张望，然后挑起了眉毛。

他在哪儿都能认出那个可笑的莫西干头。艾克是他们熟悉的面孔，不可能被轻易地忽略掉。这小子居然出现在这里，属实让他惊讶到了，但担心是多余的，因为几乎没有人能碰到这个小条子的一根毫毛。

但更让他吃了一大惊的是坐在艾克对面的那个人。

逆命自来熟地凑过去，手臂自然地倚在伊泽瑞尔的肩膀上。“想不到在这里碰到了你们两个啊，”他亲切地打起招呼，其热情到异常的态度告诉了格雷福斯：这家伙一定别有用心。“艾克，伊泽瑞尔。”

伊泽瑞尔吓了一跳，赶紧扯掉了那只环住他肩膀的手，难以置信地叫道：“逆命？！”

“这个位子上有人吗？”逆命的客气也只表现在了嘴上，他还没等回答就径自坐了下来，“格雷福斯，不要傻站在那儿了。来吧？”

“等等啊，等等——”伊泽瑞尔举起手，做了个徒劳的“暂停”手势，试图阻止他。在此之前，他甚至都没注意到格雷福斯就在这里。“呃...你好啊，格雷福斯。”

“噢，这真是棒到不行了。”艾克懊恼地揉了揉自己的脸。

不知为何，格雷福斯感觉他们好像打断了什么一样。他朝伊泽瑞尔充满歉意地示意了一个眼神，便坐在了逆命身边。

“放松点，小冒失鬼。我又不是来讨债的。”逆命咧嘴笑着，向伊泽瑞尔保证，“实际上呢，要是你能帮我买个单，那就太好了。”

“你...说什么？！”伊泽瑞尔疑惑地挠头。

比起伊泽瑞尔，艾克看起来没那么生气。“你们两个到这儿来干嘛？”

“对啊。你们两个为什么会一起出现在这里？”伊泽瑞尔眯起眼睛看向他们，“我一直以为你们两个都恨对方恨得要死。”

“那就有的说了。”格雷福斯粗声道，而逆命则在一旁悄悄笑了起来。“我们现在只是路过这里。最终目的地是皮尔特沃夫。”

“说起仇恨...我还从没见过你对哪个皮城佬这么友好呢。”逆命瞥了一眼艾克，沉声说。

祖安的年轻义警皱了皱鼻子，视线飘向别处。“够了，逆命。这跟你有什么关系！说话小声点。”

 

真是够了。艾克他妈的居然跟一个皮城佬混在一起，而且伊泽瑞尔到祖安来干什么？当然，这些都无足轻重，不值得格雷福斯问东问西。他既和那两人之间没什么关系，也不像逆命那样喜欢八卦。于是他悄悄拍了两下逆命的手臂。

“我真的不懂，你他妈想从这两个人身上搞到什么玩意儿？”格雷福斯问。

逆命狡黠地笑了。虽说很微妙，但格雷福斯看着他的眼睛时，总能分辨出那里面的得意、柔情或者压迫。逆命可以骗过世上大部分人，他是个无可置疑的好演员，但当格雷福斯没有被怒火蒙蔽双眼时，他看得懂逆命一部分真实的感情。

“如果你一定要跟着我们的话，不妨说说你们俩为什么一起旅行？”伊泽瑞尔嘟囔着，下巴埋在手里，撑在桌子上。

“简单地说，我们和好了。”逆命翻着菜单，“这儿就没有不是油炸或者汤泡的东西吗？”

“喂，你真的明白你在哪里点菜吗？”艾克无奈地吐槽。

“好吧，我点就是了。”逆命尽力做出一副神色如常的样子，但一想到之前要命的船游和他如今挑剔的口味，格雷福斯不禁怀疑他到底有没有胃口吃下这顿饭了。“就像格雷福斯刚才说的那样，我们正赶着离开这里。但你们也知道，我们到哪儿都能被人当成靶子打。尤其是祖安。所以我有个提议。”

这引起了包括格雷福斯在内的所有人的质疑。格雷福斯很高兴他没有缺席这位好同伴的任何一次计划，但逆命总是太依赖自己一个人的技巧了。他抱起双臂，耐心地等着他们思考完毕。

“你说说看？”艾克警惕地问道。

“住在旅馆里可不明智。让我们在你家过夜吧。”逆命合上双手，“当然了，我猜你肯定不好意思收我们的租金，所以我想知道你期待什么样的回报，赶紧想想。”

格雷福斯一直沉默地看着他。逆命说的没毛病，毕竟单凭着这么多年拼出来的“名声”，住公共旅馆不被打成筛子都要谢天谢地了。光是心理上做好准备还不够，离开祖安的风险可不是闹着玩的。所以周到的的规划是这段旅程的必须。

“对，我不要钱。”艾克显然已经考虑清楚了，“这对我没有一点好处。”

“那你想开个什么价？”逆命耐心十足地问。

艾克的手指敲击着桌面。“我能让你们帮个忙吗？”

逆命顿住了，他看了一眼格雷福斯，而格雷福斯不情愿地点头致意。“只要不超过能力限制，”他说，“所以要我们帮什么忙？”

“这里不方便。等到了没有外人的地方再说。”

“好吧。”逆命脸上的微笑变得不自然了，“那么我想我们已经达成协议了？很好。”

 

午餐进行得很顺利。逆命最后勉强接受了由面包和盐组成的一顿饭，这差不多是他能在这个邋遢的小餐馆里最能接受的得了的东西了。格雷福斯仍然感觉伊泽瑞尔和艾克因为他们的打断而不太开心，但他并没有为此道歉。逆命的提议是有道理的，在启程去往皮尔特沃夫之前，四人同行绝对比两人瞎逛要安全得多。艾克是他们中唯一的祖安原住民，因此寻求他的庇护是个明智的选择。尽管他自己对此没有多大兴趣，但他相信，听从逆命的意见不会出错。

格雷福斯半懂不懂地跟着他们。艾克带着三人一路走向他的安全屋时，格雷福斯还是看不穿逆命在微笑时的真正所想，虽说他的语气更具攻击性，也不再刻意伪装那副绅士的做派了。他想把他叫出来，但一直到确定艾克和伊泽瑞尔不会听见之前，他都没有出手。

不明朗的情势让格雷福斯暴躁不已。

“有时候，一些无家可归的人会在贫民窟里失踪。之后我们就再也没见过他们了。”门一关上，艾克就开始解释起来，大概是因为他觉得这间屋子满足不了他们的要求，“普瑞格斯工业一直都有问题。”

格雷福斯骤然握紧了拳头，浑身紧绷。逆命又想抚摸他的肩膀安慰他，却再一次被甩开了。“继续。”格雷福斯对他说。

“据说几年前，奴隶劳改营被各大仓库废除了。可就算是这样，这条街上仍然有很多人被源源不断地运走。”艾克抱起双臂，“今晚我需要人手帮忙阻止他们。他们的装货地点我已经清楚了。”

“也就是说，你想断了普瑞格斯的财路。”逆命深思了一番后说。

“你难道不觉得那些无辜的人应该被解救吗？”伊泽瑞尔不信任地看了他一眼。

“一码归一码，我可没你想的那么无情，小伙子。”

“我加入。”格雷福斯果决地说。他的血液沸腾起来，他知道自己也许不会抓到普瑞格斯本人，但这一次，只要能毁了他吃香喝辣的日子也就够了。等到下一次真正的报复来临，他一定准备好了更精良的武器和更完备的计划。为了偿还他被投入地狱的那十年，世上再没有什么能比向他复仇更为痛快的事了。

逆命轻轻拉住格雷福斯的手臂。“你们介意我们两个单独谈谈吗？”他笑着问道。

艾克耸了耸肩，转身示意伊泽瑞尔一起离开，留他们待在房间的角落。“我不知道会这样。”他轻声说。几乎像是一句道歉。格雷福斯没有料到他会这么说。

“我也没想到，不过我没问题。”格雷福斯嗤笑一声，“你呢？自从到了这里，你就比我还紧张。”

逆命一脸毫不意外的神情，开始无所事事地检查起自己的指甲来。如果格雷福斯懂，那么他应该知道自己猜的完全没错：他就是在试图转移话题。“我只是谨慎处事罢了，哪像你。更何况老规矩不就是这样吗。”

“是你主动提出和那小子交换的，根本没过问我的意见。”

“我本来以为他是想让我帮他偷东西，而不是救人”，逆命叹了口气，望向他，“你想跟他干？行吧。我支持你。”

格雷福斯审视着他。“这和十年前不一样了，逆命。”

“你没必要跟我强调这些。”卡牌大师的声音有点僵硬。

但事实就是事实。所有的掩饰和故作悠闲都只是伪装，逆命也不止一次地回想起过去。他只是不想表现出来。而格雷福斯不同，他对于那一票失败的生意没有考虑过太多。他所想的只有自己如何在监狱里苟且偷生，如何被仇恨盲目地驱使，在意识到比尔吉沃特事件的真相之前，他一直都渴望着把逆命杀之后快。可对逆命来说，那最后一票生意却意味着他们整个团伙的覆灭，只因为要帮格雷福斯收拾后路。监狱给格雷福斯带来了无尽的噩梦，但那一夜又有多少是与逆命有关的呢？

祖安真不是个好地方。对他们来说都是如此。

“我们速战速决，明天就离开这鬼地方。”格雷福斯说。

逆命伸出了手。“成交。反正我也不喜欢这儿。”

格雷福斯紧紧地回握住它。“彼此彼此。”

 

02

“你平时都是这样做的？坐在屋顶上等着抓坏蛋？”逆命问。

“有的时候是在小巷里。”艾克咧嘴一笑。

“听起来不错。”

这带来了一些有好有坏的回忆。格雷福斯想起来，当他、逆命还有其他团伙成员蹲守着时间到点，准备“做生意”的时候，大家互相开着玩笑，说着不着边际的废话的场景。而现在，虽然屋顶这个地点和他的回想不太一样，但这是艾克的主场作战。既然是他认为的最优选择，那就没什么可争议的了。接下来，他们最需要的就是耐心。

由于原计划的更改，伊泽瑞尔的脚步更为急促。同行的逆命正全神贯注地忙于感知指尖的一张卡牌，而格雷福斯则握着那支不顺手的射钉枪，牙关狠狠地碾住一根雪茄。艾克走在伊泽瑞尔身边，目光不时地掠过房檐，看起来比伊泽瑞尔还要焦躁。

最终，伊泽瑞尔停止了移动。格雷福斯总算松了一口气，长时间焦虑中的行动使他的情绪更为易怒了。伊泽瑞尔在逆命面前蹲下身，想要通过观察他手上的把戏来分散一些注意力。

“所以说，到底哪一部分是魔法，哪一部分是手法啊？”伊泽瑞尔问。

逆命手腕一转，那张卡片就在他自信的微笑中消失了。“好问题。你想猜猜看吗？”

格雷福斯毫不掩饰地冲他翻了个白眼，吐出一口烟雾，“反正都是骗人的小把戏。”

“别理他，小家伙。仔细看这儿。”逆命的手中又闪出了一张牌，并把它举到了伊泽瑞尔面前，让他能看得更清楚点，蹲在远处的艾克也看了过来。慢慢地，那张卡牌开始在他的指间翻转起来，在手指与骨节之间优雅地闪动。作为老搭档的格雷福斯当然知道这部分不是魔法，但他不由得惊讶于逆命与卡牌之间如此自然的默契。逆命的动作变得更流畅，更快，卡牌在手指间持续地舞蹈着，直到他的手腕又忽然一转——

它已经消失了。

伊泽瑞尔被完全迷住了，他的眼睛瞪得大大的，一脸的好奇。他急忙抓住逆命的手腕，从袖口往里看去，“它到哪儿去了？”

“你觉得我会告诉你吗？”逆命轻笑。

伊泽瑞尔怒气冲冲地开始检查他外套上的口袋，但当他又转而摸索他的裤子口袋时，卡牌大师不着痕迹地推开了他，“差不多了吧，再这么找下去你就要把我的衣服搞乱了。”

但这并没有让伊泽瑞尔纠结多久，他继续试图找到那张消失的卡片。他走到艾克身边，若有所思地皱着眉，检查完了他所有的口袋。这让艾克笑了一会儿，然后又不好意思地轻轻揍了伊泽瑞尔一拳。伊泽瑞尔接着把自己的口袋也都翻了个底朝天。但还是没能找到它。

于是他盯上了格雷福斯，开始走近他。

“想都别想，小子。”格雷福斯的语气相当粗暴。

“喂！”艾克突然说，“好像有车子过来了！”

格雷福斯吸完了最后一口雪茄，把它丢到一边。从屋檐往下看，狭窄的街道上驶来了一辆简陋的马车，显得格格不入。那似乎是某种蒸汽驱动的交通工具，后门敞开着，有几个人正把一群脏兮兮的流浪汉赶进车里。

“好了，我们该开始行动了。”艾克正准备跳下去，但逆命抓住了他的胳膊。

“冷静点，小子。”逆命的视线穿过街道，发现了一栋房子的一角。这是格雷福斯所忽视了的：有人站在那里，无疑是个看守。“由我来解决他们的耳目。当我得手后，你们就能轻松收拾残局了。”

逆命的行动又一次提醒了格雷福斯，为什么偏偏是他和自己搭档了这么多年。卡牌大师总是事无巨细地观察着一切，随时防备着那些会让他们脱身不得的情况发生。格雷福斯却总是很鲁莽地战斗在第一线，留着逆命给他在后方擦屁股。但只有这样，才能确保万无一失。

“好的。”艾克点头，“我们会等着你凯旋归来。”

“噢，别说得那么严重，不会花多久的。”逆命自信地微笑着，一张卡牌在他的手指间旋转起来。现在没有什么能打扰他的杂念存在了，所以无需消耗多大的精神力，逆命就被魔法传送到了那个看守的身后。

在远处，格雷福斯看见逆命站在那人身后，他的食指竖在嘴唇上，神秘地微笑着。格雷福斯对他的炫技不屑一顾。那个守卫随即被逆命一击倒地，拖到了视野之外的地方。

而接下来就是他们的表演时间了。

楼下只有四个喽啰，对于他们四个人来说，解决起来简直是小菜一碟。只犹豫了一瞬间，格雷福斯就用手中笨重的射钉枪击中了目标，对面一个人的脑袋炸开了花，枪支的后坐力太大，格雷福斯趔趄了一下才站稳。其余的喽啰还没反应过来，那人的尸体就像一堆残破的砖块似的倒了下来。伊泽瑞尔用奥术跃迁跳下屋顶，艾克刚赶上他的步伐，他的射击魔法就已经解决掉了一个目标。

格雷福斯艰难地爬下楼去。楼下的两人其实不太需要他的帮助，但火力掩护还是有必要的。等他到达下面的街道时，艾克正击中了司机的后脑勺，让他暂时昏迷过去。

看起来简单得很。他闲下心，看着艾克把车上的人都放出来。“快点！快出来，离开这里！”艾克催促他们。

格雷福斯感觉到一种熟悉的扭曲力场出现在他身后，是附近的逆命过来了。“要是这感觉没那么糟糕就好了。”逆命自言自语。

“你本应该多听听我的意见。”格雷福斯讽刺道。

“不懂你在说什么。”

 

突然，一声尖锐的枪响划破了夜空，击中了车顶。艾克猛地转身离开，抬起头试图寻找枪声的来源，而其余三人则各自在街道上警戒。假如这是普瑞格斯手下的走狗们干的，想来也没什么可奇怪，但当格雷福斯看向街道时，他察觉到事情有变。是比尔吉沃特的铁钩帮。他本以为在普朗克毙命后，所有他曾经的手下都叛变了，但现在事实证明，他的喽啰们还没死干净，并且依旧不准备放过自己和逆命。看起来他们给艾克和伊泽瑞尔惹了大麻烦。

“逆命、格雷福斯！给老子站住！”其中一个海盗大吼道，显然是来自比尔吉沃特的口音。

“我觉得是时候撤退了。”逆命提议。

如果「命运」还能用，格雷福斯肯定会拿出它杀个痛快，但这把射钉枪实在太不趁手了。格雷福斯有点不甘心，但他还是点了点头。“艾克，带我们离开这里！”

艾克带着他们飞速地钻进了一条小巷。“你们又骑在哪位大人物的头上拉屎撒尿了？”

“说来话长，我们惹过的大人物不少，但这一次可不完全是我们俩的错，”逆命说，“看起来他们把普朗克身上发生的事全都归咎到了我们身上。不过幸亏娑娜提醒了我们，对吧？”

“呵呵。”格雷福斯嗤之以鼻。

他们急转进入下一条街道，后面的枪声紧追不舍，而前面又有两个铁钩海盗堵着他们。格雷福斯毫不犹豫地举枪射击，枪钉射穿了海盗的喉咙，他在临死前因窒息而痛苦地低吼。伊泽瑞尔用魔法弹幕解决了另一个。

但他们没料到的是，在上方竟然还有埋伏。虽然子弹没有伤到人，但它在艾克身后的Z型驱动上炸裂开来。随着一声咆哮，格雷福斯转身朝那里开了一枪，击碎了海盗的肩膀。这枪有点歪，不过那人还是倒地出局了。

然而，Z型驱动突然开始嗡嗡作响并发出蓝光。

“艾克！”伊泽瑞尔赶紧跑过去，扯下了他身后的装备。Z型驱动一掉下地，他就示意艾克赶紧离开，准备处理掉它。

有种不祥的预感...逆命想。他转过身，当机立断地在自己和格雷福斯中间甩下一张红牌。魔法引发的爆炸震开了他。

就在此时，伊泽瑞尔甚至还来不及逃离事故的中心，破损的驱动装置就在蓝色的炫光中爆炸了。

格雷福斯的眼中闪过无数光点，他缓缓眨眼，视力逐渐回归。爆炸中心的灰烬慢慢消散，身后传来了脚步声。他转回身，往前走了几步。“逆命！”他大声呼喊着自己同伴的名字。

“天呐，完了。”他听见艾克说。

灰尘和烟雾消散殆尽，然后他发现伊泽瑞尔刚才站着的地方出现了一个金发男孩，看起来他还不超过五岁，脸上充满了疑惑和恐惧，呆呆地看着这个不熟悉的场景。话说回来，任何一个被困在祖安贫民窟的孩子都是在惊惧中长大的。而在附近，男孩的不远处坐着一个男人，他穿着一身熟悉的绿色皮衣，扎着一头就算烧成灰了格雷福斯也认得出的辫子。

“该死。”格雷福斯咬牙切齿。

那个男人呻吟着揉脑袋，准备站起来。格雷福斯走近，在他身边跪下，但他根本不知道怎么办，只能无助地看着他。

“这他妈的是什么情况！”格雷福斯质问艾克。

“那个海盗射中了我的Z型驱动，我没办法控制它，它就爆炸了。能量释放影响了伊泽瑞尔和逆命。”艾克蹲在伊泽瑞尔身边一脸苦相，而男孩不情愿地避开他。艾克强作精神，抬头看向格雷福斯：“等会再说这个吧。现在必须先离开这里、逆命，你还能站起来吗？”

当然了，那个男人没有回应，他只是眨着眼睛，抱着头怀疑人生。格雷福斯也没指望他能听懂艾克在说谁。

“托比厄斯？”格雷福斯换了个称谓，声音轻了很多。

托比厄斯抬起头，难以置信地看着他。“马尔科姆，是你？你身上发生了什么？”

“伊泽瑞尔，我很抱歉，但我们真的该走了。”艾克道了句歉，把男孩抱进怀里。伊泽瑞尔停止了挣扎。“格雷福斯，赶紧！”

“有话之后说！”格雷福斯应道。他抓住了托比厄斯的手腕，跟着艾克飞奔起来。

“好吧...但我真的很想知道这回我们他妈的到底是在躲谁啊！”托比厄斯抱怨道。

“我说了之后再讲！”

逃亡途中，格雷福斯的思绪运转不止。因为某种原因，艾克的时间机器让伊泽瑞尔变成了个小孩子，而逆命变成了大约十年前的样子。究竟发生了什么？他根本不懂那个机器的运作原理。更糟糕的是，逆命居然宁愿把自己置于危险之中，也要把他送出爆炸中心，以此保证他的安全。凭什么？他恨恨地想。

“蠢货。”他紧握着托比厄斯的手腕，低声自语。

艾克在一条火灾救生梯前停下来，微微蹲下身。“伊泽瑞尔，抓住我的背，好吗？就像是骑大马。明白了吗？”

男孩安静地抓住艾克的背，随他一起爬上了救生梯。格雷福斯轻轻推了推托比厄斯，用沉默坚持让他先走。托比厄斯瞥了他一眼，便爬上了梯子，格雷福斯紧随其后。

他们在屋顶上休整了一会儿，格雷福斯一直盯着楼下的情况。他听见此起彼伏的吼叫，确信铁钩帮还在追踪他们，但目前来说算是跟丢了。

很好。还有时间喘口气。

“马上解决这个问题！”格雷福斯对艾克咆哮道。

“会的会的，因为我随时都带着一个备用驱动器。”艾克恼火地回答，“格雷福斯，我能修好，但必须先去趟工作室。”

“啊？修好什么？这两个小孩都是谁啊，而且你为什么看起来那么......”托比厄斯无助地朝他挥了挥手，“是累坏了吗？而且你这个胡子也太搞笑了吧！”

格雷福斯长叹一口气，把手按在了他的肩膀上。“我不知道怎么解释...”

“我是艾克，这是伊泽瑞尔，我的机器回溯了你的时间，让你的身体和精神都回到过去了。现在的你记不起未来的任何信息。”艾克停顿了一下，然后眯起眼睛问道，“你的真名就是托比厄斯？”

“呃...这真是我最近听过最烂的故事了。”托比厄斯看向格雷福斯，好像这个男人能为他帮到什么忙似的，“这个笑话可不好玩，你还是跟我说实话吧。”

格雷福斯无奈地耸了耸肩。“实话就是，我也没有更好的解释方式了。”

“好吧，确实够荒唐的。”托比厄斯拂掉了格雷福斯的手，“所以我怎么知道你是真的马尔科姆？”

“你七岁的时候把一只蛞蝓放进了你妈的茶里，因为她逼你剪头发。”格雷福斯直截了当地回答。

“...没错，下个问题，”托比厄斯抱起了双臂，“我妹妹多大了？”

“你是独生的，你最喜欢的颜色是红色，你总喜欢在自己的靴子里放一张备用牌。混蛋，你他妈把老子当什么了？”

托比厄斯举起双手。“那好吧、好吧。你确实是马尔科姆，只是...年纪更大了？是这样吧？”

“差不多。我猜你大概回到了十年前。”格雷福斯下了定论，转向艾克，“那为什么伊泽瑞尔变小了这么多？”

“他当时处于运载超转的中心位置。”艾克叹了口气，抹去额头上的汗水，“估计回到了十五年前 。”

“你刚才说你能解决这个问题？”托比厄斯警惕地问道，“不管发生什么。”

艾克点点头。“只要零件够用。接下来我们得去我的两个工作室里了，凑齐零件就能修好。但现在可不能到处乱跑。你觉得有多少海盗在追杀我们？”

“很难说。娑娜没有告诉我们追兵的准确数量。”格雷福斯摇头。

“但无论如何，我们最好应该等到天亮了再出去。相信我，我也不想干等着，但这么做会更安全。”

艾克的想法激怒了他。他一分钟都不想多等了。他不知道自己该拿托比厄斯怎么办，这段关系本身已经够奇怪的了，更何况他没办法像过去那样对待他了。他曾经有多痛恨那段失去的岁月，现在就有多希望逆命能回到他身边，与他一起弥补。

尤其是像现在这样他不知所措的情况之下。

格雷福斯找回了呼吸，尽力不让自己被愤怒的情绪主宰。他问托比厄斯：“你觉得呢？要等到早上？”

托比厄斯愣了一下，眨了眨眼睛，意外于他居然会询问自己的意见。不过最后他还是点了头。“他说得对。如果我们正被人追踪，等到白天再行动确实更好。假设追兵很少的话，他们一定会策划奇袭；追兵多的话，他们应该不敢在晚上轻举妄动。但目前我们还是等太阳出来吧。”

“那好吧。就按你说的做。”格雷福斯看向艾克，“你继续说。”

“我们先回最近的工作室。明天去另一个。这样就能解决问题了。”艾克承诺。

“但愿如此。”


	2. Looking Forward/向前看

01

一行人终于回到了艾克的工作室。艾克开始自觉地承担起了照顾幼年版伊泽瑞尔的责任，试着向他解释自己的身份。幸运的是，男孩并没有提出多少问题，不过这也是当然的，毕竟向再聪明的孩子解释时空错乱、机械故障之类的烂摊子都是无用功。艾克给他倒了一杯水，又给了他不少白纸和蜡笔，让他自己找乐子。在另外两人看来，艾克表现得还挺像样的。

格雷福斯之前的话一语成谶了。一切都毫无头绪。

托比厄斯坐在窗前，若有所思地望向窗外，双手无所事事地玩弄着一张卡牌。纸牌剐蹭过皮肤，发出轻微的响声，看着依旧很自然，

“你闷闷不乐的，马尔科姆。”他望着窗外，似乎是自言自语。

格雷福斯哼了一声。“这句话你该对自己说才对。不知道这窗有什么好看的。”

“随你解释。不过你眼睛里的怒火都要把我的肩膀烧穿了，这我听得见。”托比厄斯回望他，“你说，我们俩有什么区别呢？”

“哈？什么意思？”

“你看我的眼神不太正常，”托比厄斯耸了耸肩，“你知道为什么会这样吗？”

“现在的情况本来就很奇怪，你没必要这么多心。”格雷福斯拉来一把椅子，坐了下去。

他的解释似乎并没有令托比厄斯满意，他又开始陷入了沉思。过了很久，他才说：“就这样吗？”

“就是这样。”

“那么接下来的事情就说得通了。”他接着说。

这种情况的发生是必然的。与逆命一样，格雷福斯欺骗人的伎俩也十分娴熟，但托比厄斯是个察言观色的老手，一眼就能看穿别人的虚张声势。更糟糕的是，托比厄斯非常了解他。“什么事情？”格雷福斯没话找话地追问。

托比厄斯挑起了一边的眉毛。“普瑞格斯的那班生意。我跟你说过让你三思而后行的，但你——”

“只要有你在后面打掩护，我们就会全身而退。”格雷福斯不由自主地想起了自己在屠夫之桥上对逆命愤怒的讽刺。他怎么可能忘得了呢？

“嗯哼。既然现在看来你我都活得好好的，所以我猜那笔生意成了。”托比厄斯微微挑起嘴角，“事实证明你是对的。后来发生了什么？”

“他妈的。”格雷福斯尴尬地咒骂。

“喂！你要注意在小孩子面前的言行好吗？”艾克抱怨道。

格雷福斯对艾克怒目而视，但就在同一个视线上，他看见伊泽瑞尔害羞地拿着一张纸，正向他们走来。男孩轻轻拉了一下托比厄斯的外套，安静地举高了自己的双手。托比厄斯很快理解了这个孩子气的暗示，微笑着把他抱到了自己的膝盖上。

“看起来你画了一张地图。”托比厄斯接过了男孩递给他的画纸，“让我看看我们在哪儿？”

不远处的艾克也瞥了一眼那张画。“应该是我的工作室。”

“嗯，这是一张实用又精美的好地图，”托比厄斯说，膝盖上的男孩对他咧嘴一笑，“干得好，孩子。”

伊泽瑞尔坐在他的腿上摇摇晃晃，显得十分开心，接着他跳到地上，又把那幅画举给格雷福斯看。格雷福斯倒是对他的画作兴趣缺缺，并不在乎男孩期待的眼神。伊泽瑞尔等了一分钟也没等来他的夸奖，便踮起脚来，似乎自己高了那么几公分，格雷福斯就能看得更清楚些。

托比厄斯的手指在膝盖上轻轻敲打，头转向伊泽瑞尔那边。“马尔科姆，看在他画得这么认真的份上，你至少应该表扬两句吧？”

原来是这样吗？格雷福斯几乎没有什么与小孩子相处的经历。他印象最深的就只有安妮和阿木木了，但他们在严格意义上又不能算是典型的“小孩子”...他垂下眼，对着那张蜡笔画磕磕巴巴地说：“画得...真好。”

还算管用，伊泽瑞尔看起来很满足，他重新站稳了脚跟，跑回散乱的纸张和蜡笔之间，继续着他的重要工作。艾克的手插在口袋里，小心翼翼地跟着他。艾克过量的关心猛地击中了格雷福斯，他有了一个大胆的猜想，但他选择摇头无视。这不是他该管的闲事，现在最重要的还是让艾克解决时空穿越的问题。

他要拿这个本不该出现的托比厄斯怎么办呢？格雷福斯焦头烂额。可他也知道这是自己分内应当处理的事。

02  
从午夜穿越到早上最快的方式就是睡个好觉。艾克试了很多能让小男孩上床睡觉的办法，可他却总有办法溜出来探索周边的一切。最后，艾克不得不把他放在自己房里唯一的床上，而男孩也终于玩累了，靠在他的胸口上沉入了梦乡。艾克拉来了一张大毛毯，盖在两人身上，一起倒头大睡。格雷福斯更烦了，甚至还有点嫉妒。

格雷福斯躺在地板上，披风勉强地用作了今晚的铺盖。他的脑子依然清醒无比，胡思乱想中，他突然意识到托比厄斯也正睡在房间的某个角落里，心里的烦闷更是多到无处发泄。他又想起之前逆命与他同床共枕，抱着他、安慰他的样子，莫名地欣慰了一些。虽然他还是会做噩梦，但心里起码更踏实了，他所需要的正是这样托比厄斯给不了的东西。

突然，一只脚伸了过来，轻轻蹭着他的胳膊，格雷福斯回过神，发现自己正抬头望着托比厄斯。朦胧的微光中，他看得很不真切，除了那双闪着魔法光芒的眼睛。

托比厄斯向他伸出手。

“起来，老伙计。”他低声说，“来喝一杯吧。”

格雷福斯皱起眉，握住那人的手站了起来。“艾克只是个小孩子。是什么让你相信他能帮到我们？”

托比厄斯笑了笑。即使在昏暗的室内，它也足够明亮。“艾克可是在祖安的街头长大的。所以他一定有些自己不该有的东西，只要他能搞得到。”

合理的想法。格雷福斯耸肩，在黑暗中握住了托比厄斯的手，让他牵着自己。托比厄斯走近一个橱柜，松开了与格雷福斯握着的手。他搜出了一个瓶子，拧开瓶盖一闻，就不由自主地笑了。

“诺克萨斯蜜酒。闻起来就知道是高级货。”托比厄斯靠在吧台上喝了一大口，“嗯...还不错。没我想象中那么甜，但是很‘诺克萨斯’。”

格雷福斯伸手要过瓶子，也咂了一口。酒液流进胃里，绽放出烧伤的灼痛。酒的确是好酒，自己却对托比厄斯的品评置若罔闻。

“你不舒服吗，伙计？”托比厄斯关切地问。

毫无头绪。毫无头绪。毫无头绪。他的思绪又飘远了，现在逆命在哪里呢？他还好吗？如果他晚上又做噩梦了该怎么办？他为什么不直接告诉托比厄斯十年前的真相？今晚他自己有多少想亲近托比厄斯的念头？格雷福斯揉了揉自己的鼻梁，没有回答，而只是又咽下一口酒。

一只手无声地搭在他的臂弯上。这一次格雷福斯没有推开他的理由。

“没事的。”托比厄斯说。

格雷福斯印象里的托比厄斯总是诡诈油滑，他几乎忘了这个男人在他低落时关心他的样子。多年前，当他们还是朋友的时候，格雷福斯总是不辞辛劳地保护他，而托比厄斯总是能带他从绝境里逃出生天。监狱的折磨让所有记忆都变得模糊，十年后，他的记忆中只剩下了一个满口谎言的骗子——这在某种程度上是正确的，但不是全部。

托比厄斯又把酒瓶拿回自己手里，对着瓶口闷闷地喝了很久。那只伸出去的手没有移开，而是轻轻按揉着格雷福斯的前臂。他终于结束了这很长的一口，凝视着格雷福斯。“你向我隐瞒了很多事。”

格雷福斯用手指摩擦额头。“有吗？”

“有啊。”托比厄斯笑了，语气很平静，“是你自己的话告诉了我。你不欠我一个真相，只是对我撒了谎。”

格雷福斯无言以对。他抓住了瓶子，但托比厄斯却没有松手。他惊觉自己竟然与他对视了这么久，他想起了他们之间的吻，那些亲密的性爱，但他说不出口。所有他与逆命的经历都和这个托比厄斯无关，天平这端的托比厄斯在他的期望里总是高高地翘起来。所以他能说什么呢？

“如果我说出来了，对你不公平。”他最后回答道。

但托比厄斯丝毫没有放手的意思，格雷福斯又不能粗暴地抢过来。“我习惯了这些赌注，”托比厄斯轻声说，“不公平就是赌场上的一切。”

“那就不要逃避我，托比厄斯。”格雷福斯忽然感到疲惫不堪。

他们之间沉默了片刻，托比厄斯似乎一直在揣摩他的回答。然后，很慢很慢地，他的前额与格雷福斯贴在了一起。他们的双唇没有接触，但有一种不言而喻的亲密感滋生出来，让格雷福斯心慌不已。

“好啊，”托比厄斯终于同意了，“但这也就说明了你一直在耍我，对吧？”

“既然你都知道了，干嘛还要问我？”格雷福斯不满，“那我不说了。”

托比厄斯在咫尺之间对着他微笑。太近了，这是个危险的距离，近到可怕。“当然是因为这对我不公平啊。为什么呢？马尔科姆·格雷福斯，我可从来不知道你有这么关心我。”他低语。

此时所有回答都失去了意义，十年前的卡牌大师将他彻底看穿了。托比厄斯往吧台仰身靠去，不再纠结酒瓶的归属权。它回到格雷福斯手里，而格雷福斯把它喝了个干净。托比厄斯的手从他的臂弯撤离，带走了很多温度，他突然觉得冷。

格雷福斯抓住他的手肘，试图挽留。托比厄斯探究的目光又驻留在他身上，但他只是不停地呼吸。想说的话太多，反而堵塞了他的喉咙，不止是喉咙，整张嘴都干涩得吓人。他刚刚想说什么来着？他只能抓得更紧，除此之外别无选择。

“马尔科姆，”托比厄斯叫他。这熟悉的声音几乎能让格雷福斯发狂。头晕目眩中，他意识到自己该放开他了。但托比厄斯如果真的想躲也没那么难，为什么他不躲呢？

空瓶被放在了吧台上，格雷福斯带着他回到了那个无论如何也没法让他睡着的地铺旁。托比厄斯一直饶有兴味地注视着他，随他领着自己。对格雷福斯而言，做比说容易得多，于是他拉着托比厄斯陪自己躺下，紧紧地抱住了他。无论托比厄斯在什么时候才能变回逆命，他都一定要狠狠揍他一拳，因为他需要他，现在。

一只手按在了格雷福斯胸前，托比厄斯不再抗拒或追问了，他支起身，发辫凌乱地垂下来。他习惯性地审视着格雷福斯，不知道在思考些什么。他把辫子收到耳后，倾下身，动作又快又平稳，在格雷福斯意识到自己该阻止他之前——托比厄斯正在吻他，唇齿间浸染着蜂蜜酒的甜和皮制品的香。格雷福斯托住他的后脑勺，加深了这个吻，他不想考虑后果了。

一吻结束，托比厄斯的前额靠在了他的肩上。“没错，你就是个撒谎的狗杂种。”他低声说。

“最没资格这么说的就是你了。”格雷福斯嘟哝。

“你想让我待在这儿？”

格雷福斯低低地叹了口气，点了点头。如果托比厄斯在这时离开，他也不会发火，但托比厄斯显然明白他想要的是什么。那人的手指探进了他的衬衫，格雷福斯揣度着他的神色，这难道就是他探索真相的方式吗？还是说——

他想知道，逆命在艾欧尼亚时出格的举动究竟意味着什么？现在，他变成了那个疑惑不解的人。他和托比厄斯之间隔着十年的鸿沟，可为什么托比厄斯在吻他时连眼睛都不眨一下？为什么？这意味着什么呢？他该怎么去理解呢？

他不能问。起码不是现在。他终于能轻松地入睡了，但疑问却挥之不去。

03

能叫醒格雷福斯的东西不可能是小孩的尖叫，起码以前不是。他的大脑宕机了一秒，才转过弯来确定了这是一种欢快的尖笑声而不是惨叫。他睁开眼，醒转时发现自己的双臂里空空如也。而那个刚才还在尖叫的，未来会长成“伊泽瑞尔”的讨厌的臭小子，正光着身子从他身边跑过。

早上了，格雷福斯却不认为自己做好了准备，于是他翻了个身，独自思考人生。

“逆——托比厄斯，你能帮我抓住他吗？”艾克精疲力尽地恳求。

“好吧，你这个小捣蛋鬼！”托比厄斯听着像是玩心大起，身影从格雷福斯的眼前一闪而过。格雷福斯不情愿地坐起身，看见托比厄斯把那个赤膊的小孩子一把捞了起来，还对他的肚子挠个不停。

伊泽瑞尔尖叫着去拉他的辫子，想让他松手，当然失败了。托比厄斯咧嘴笑着，“悠着点，你这只扭来扭去的小鱿鱼！接下来该去穿衣服了。哦，早上好啊，马尔科姆。”

“嗯。”格雷福斯不痛不痒地应声。

“你很精神，看得出来。”托比厄斯怪笑着朝他挤眉弄眼，然后带着那个不老实的小孩去穿衣服。

格雷福斯静静地看着他，过了一会儿才撑着地板站起来。地板太硬，用来睡觉简直糟糕，但他睡过更糟糕的床铺，还睡了很多年。背后一阵阵发痛，房里又闹腾腾的，他扭动了几下肩膀，捡起地上的披风。

“早上我检查了一遍这儿之前堆着的东西，结果发现了我最初做出来的原型之一。”艾克在做早饭时宣布，“但它还没完成，我们要去另一个工作室把它做完。等会儿我带你们过去，肯定能修好。”

格雷福斯仍然半梦半醒，一边揉着鼻子一边晕乎乎地点头。

“听着，我没想过会发生这样的事，”艾克回头看他，“我...唉，我很抱歉。虽然海盗不是我引来的，但他们把我们困在了一个死角，真的没办法。”

“能修好就行。”格雷福斯尽量善意地回应。

“我们走吧。穿上衬衫，小滑头鬼。”托比厄斯把伊泽瑞尔放到一张大椅子上，揉乱了他的头发。

格雷福斯犹豫了片刻，但还是走近了托比厄斯，把他带到一边。他并不想在伊泽瑞尔或艾克的面前讨论这件事。“呃...昨晚的事——”

托比厄斯立刻把一根手指竖到嘴唇上。“我没什么想知道的，你也别问我问题。还没到时候呢。等我变回你记忆里的样子，你再去问个够吧。”

格雷福斯对他怒目而视，甩开了他的手。“万一你不记得了呢？”

“就算我不记得了，你以后也总有机会找到答案的。”托比厄斯耸了耸肩，“眼下最该做的难道不是让一切恢复正常吗？”

格雷福斯不太满意。他宁愿现在就得到答案，但托比厄斯不会回答自己不想回答的问题。迷惑烦扰着他，个中缘由远没有他所能组织出的语言那么简单。格雷福斯更喜欢简简单单的，但他想知道为什么自己会和那样一个看不透的复杂的人成为了多年的朋友。他恼怒地叹气，而托比厄斯轻轻地握住了他的手，慢慢地揉捏它。

这是个很简单的身体接触，但格雷福斯很感激。他无法用言语表达，但他会回报那个人的。

“我们还好吗？”托比厄斯问。

“当然。”格雷福斯回答。

之后，他们的手分开了。格雷福斯看他重新加入了艾克和伊泽瑞尔之间，拿出卡片逗小孩子开心。昨晚的问题依旧在他的脑海里盘旋，但无论他重视与否，眼下还有更紧迫的事件亟待解决。他必须要保证所有人都能安全抵达第二个工作室，并等待艾克修好机器。事情的不确定性让他不太舒服。

操，他连自己的事都厘不清。要是能任由仇恨与愤怒驱使去行事，一定会简单得多，虽然做法很胡来。

 

他们又拐进了祖安的街道，四周浮动着不安定的气息。格雷福斯知道这一遭绝不可能平安无事，其他几人一定也清楚这点。艾克紧紧抓住伊泽瑞尔的手，一直牵着这个大大睁着眼睛的男孩。而格雷福斯身边，托比厄斯一脸自满地走着，一看就知道跟他搭话没什么意义。

艾克曾说过他的另一个工作室位于码头旁边，得走上好一会儿。但一想到几个小时后，这堆烂摊子就会被收拾干净，而且托比厄斯能跟他一起离开，格雷福斯别提有多宽心了。

“所以他已经年纪不小了，对吧？”托比厄斯问，虽然语气是确定的。

艾克瞥了他一眼。“嗯，跟你差不多大。”

“好吧。理论上来说，我应该认识你们两个小子。”托比厄斯耸了耸肩，“那么你们俩关系好吗？”

听见这句话，格雷福斯翻了个白眼，一脸尴尬，而艾克浑身一下就僵了。“你是随口乱问的吧，其实根本不关心这个。”格雷福斯烦躁地说。

“不管怎样都与你无关。”艾克松开了伊泽瑞尔的手。

“我就是很正常地想跟你聊聊。反正我又不是真的认识你，”托比厄斯移开视线，“总之，我就当你承认了。”

“你能不能别管这种事了？”艾克停下来，往周围环顾了一圈，一下就惊慌起来，“伊泽瑞尔去哪儿了？！”

他的身边只剩下了一堆小孩子的衣物。

“啊...好极了。我就知道会这样。”格雷福斯干巴巴地说。

街上回响起了男孩熟悉的笑声。格雷福斯恼火到不行，他什么时候落魄到需要追着一个光屁股臭小鬼满街乱跑的地步了？但他确实没辙，只能不情愿地跟着另外两人慢吞吞地跑起来。

“靠，那小子真他妈是个天生的魔术师。”托比厄斯上气不接下气。

“唉，我绝不会让他撒欢太久的...”艾克轻声抱怨道。

这场小追逐中唯一的安慰就是，一个五岁的男孩不可能完美地逃过三个成年人的追捕。格雷福斯虽然个子大，但认真跑起来的速度非常快，追逐中，他一弯腰就捞住了男孩的躯干。他顿了一下，然后把他递给艾克和托比厄斯，完全的束手无策。

“你这个小傻瓜。”托比厄斯是在场惟一一个看起来被逗乐的人。他接过了格雷福斯手里的孩子，开始给他穿衣服。

“比我想的难多了...长大后的伊泽瑞尔是个顶级的探险家，而现在他只会到处乱跑。”艾克蹙眉，后悔自己刚才没有看住他。

“除非能把他拴起来，否则你就该好好看着他。”格雷福斯冷哼一声。

艾克若有所思地为孩子打理好行头，沉默了片刻。“实际上，这个主意还真不错。”

 

解决方案最终来自于对一个街头小贩的谨慎购买，其中还包含了托比厄斯的讨价还价（他几乎从不以全价购买任何东西）。之后，伊泽瑞尔的肩膀被绑上了一个形似背包的皮带牵引器，设计风格可爱并且色情到了辣眼睛的程度，顶部有一条足够长的牵引绳，能让他们不会跟丢这个没心没肺的小子。

给他绑牵引器时，格雷福斯很嫌麻烦，不过之后若能更轻松点，那也没什么可抱怨的了。

有什么拽了一下他的斗篷边，他低头一看，果然是伊泽瑞尔。格雷福斯挑起眉毛，看着男孩举起双手，手指做出“抱抱”一样的动作。格雷福斯没有回应，于是伊泽瑞尔更努力地踮起脚重复这两个动作。

“他想骑在你的肩上，马尔科姆。”托比厄斯好心地做了一回翻译，显然很懂小孩子的心思，尤其是那些不爱张口说话却小点子很多的小孩子，“你最好不要拒绝他。”

格雷福斯与他干瞪着眼，但再去争论也没什么意义。一个大哭大闹的小孩只会让这趟行程更加难以忍受。他不满地啧嘴，接过了艾克手里的绳子，然后才把男孩扛在肩膀上。

幸好，伊泽瑞尔的性致还挺高，但不幸的是，他开始拽格雷福斯的胡须了。

“我敢肯定，这小子一定喜欢你。”托比厄斯一脸坏笑，轻轻地肘击身边的格雷福斯，“高兴点儿，老家伙。”

“行吧...算我走运。”格雷福斯叹气。

04

刨除掉伊泽瑞尔这个不安定因素以外，这段行程的大部分时间都很和平。伊泽瑞尔偶尔会突然往后仰身，而艾克和托比厄斯则非常心领神会地接住他。格雷福斯跟小孩子也许是真的不对付，因此他非常乐意有这两个人帮他转嫁责任。他们想怎么溺爱就怎么溺爱这个死孩子吧。

然而，和平的时光总是短暂的。每个人都对此心知肚明。

一声枪响打破了宁静。子弹堪堪擦过格雷福斯的脸，射进了对面的墙上，他迅速拔枪，进入警戒。托比厄斯的手中闪出了一张牌，而伊泽瑞尔惊慌失措地扑入艾克怀里。

他们需要掩体。这儿离码头已经很近了，但时间越发紧促。格雷福斯带着另外三人躲到几个货箱后，他定身瞄准，随即枪钉射穿了一个铁钩帮的肋骨，那人闷声倒地。托比厄斯往身后扔下了一张红牌，地面瞬间爆炸，漫天烟尘飞扬，足够让他们赶紧跑路了。

格雷福斯瞥了一眼其他几人。情理之中，小男孩被吓得够呛。

“还有多远？”他问。

“没几步路了。”艾克安抚性地抱紧了男孩。

托比厄斯往货箱后一瞄，冷笑道，“现在正有五个面色不善的海盗依然跟着我们。这只是我能看到的，事实上可能更多。”

艾克正忙着安抚伊泽瑞尔，他帮不上什么忙了。要是在正常情况下，他一定是个干架好手，可现在他的手却只能忙着搂搂抱抱。对付海盗的任务留给了托比厄斯和格雷福斯，为了修正时空，艾克必须安然无恙，保护那个瑟瑟发抖的小孩子就更不必说了。格雷福斯不停地思考对策，作出了一个并不完全满意的选择。

“分头行动。”他说，“由我和托比厄斯把他们引开。这些人只想要我们的命，你们不会有事的。”

艾克不确定地看着他。“你敢确定吗？”

“你得这么想：没有敌人来对付你们，而且你有了更多的时间修理驱动器，两全其美。”托比厄斯插嘴，“之前不也是差点被逼入绝境了吗？这回也一定能挺过去的。”

“我们把那群人引走。”格雷福斯指示他，然后看向艾克，“当我们这么做的时候，你们一定要赶紧去到那个工作室组装零件，懂了吗？”

艾克点头。“好。回头见。”

 

为了迎接不可避免的追逐战，格雷福斯深吸了一口气。他用余光看到，托比厄斯的手中捏着一张闪着金光的卡牌，随时准备击晕那些可能偷袭的追兵。他们目光相遇，托比厄斯对他自信一笑，两人默契地点了点头。

格雷福斯从掩体上一跃而起，托比厄斯的卡牌被精准地扔出，定住了一个伺机跑出的海盗。格雷福斯大吼一声，用枪托砸烂了另一个海盗的脸，带出了些许鼻子和牙齿上的碎肉，接着狂奔起来。在他身后，托比厄斯犹有余力地紧跟着他，双手不断地洗牌。

“两人出局！”他回头确认。

格雷福斯嗯了一声，眼神依旧望着前方。如果后方没出岔子，他们应该已经为艾克挣足了时间。

一把弯刀朝他的方向飞来，格雷福斯立刻俯身，举枪射向那个苟延残喘的海盗的腿。他痛苦地嚎叫，接着被一张爆炸的红牌轰掉了脑袋，尸体倒在地上。

“好吧，现在才是两个！”托比厄斯大喊，加快了脚步。

还剩三个，托比厄斯计算着。他的猜测通常不会出错。格雷福斯记着数字，和他一起在街道上狂奔。熟悉的奔跑，熟悉的战斗，那种名为“过去”的感觉又回来了，就像是从前，他们因为一场骗局或偷窃惹恼了某些人后的狂奔一样——不一样的是，这回真的不能赖他们，并且自己也不是那个和托比厄斯做着好搭档的自己了。

更要命的是，他现在才意识到了自己对铁钩帮的低估。那些人不全是白痴。他们被堵到了运河边，几个海盗围拢过来，身后的桥自然也被拦住了。敌军缓缓逼近。

其实是有一条生路的，但托比厄斯决不会考虑它。

格雷福斯抓住他的胳膊。“快来！”

他很少见到托比厄斯脸上出现恐惧或挫败的神情，但现在，他被拉向水边时，格雷福斯见到了。“马尔科姆...”托比厄斯的声音僵硬而充满抗拒，“还有很多别的办法吧...我宁可被他们捅死也不——”

格雷福斯抓住他的肩膀，直视着他，“屏住呼吸，闭上眼，抓紧我。明白吗？有我在。”

恐惧使托比厄斯禁不住地战栗。就算他现在是逆命，对水的反应估计也没什么不同。他还是不会游泳。但最后，他点点头，抓住了格雷福斯的披风。“我发誓，要是我淹死了，做鬼也要缠着你这头蠢猪。”

“快吸气，现在！”格雷福斯命令他。

等格雷福斯确定他摒住了呼吸，在铁钩帮靠近之前，便一跃进了运河中。两个人一起游泳并不容易，但起码比之前带着失去意识的逆命从比尔吉沃特的怒涛中逃出来要简单得多了。现在，托比厄斯紧紧地抓着他，虽然很沉，但格雷福斯能集中精力划水靠近码头。岸上的海盗不断地朝水中开枪，只不过并没有阻止他们离目的地更近一步。

在污水里游泳肯定不是什么好的体验，但格雷福斯可以有把握地说，这一定不是最糟糕的一次。

好在运河的水流将他们送往了码头。水位一下降，格雷福斯就浮出水面，大口呼吸，而托比厄斯则对着他咳嗽不止。

“好吧、好吧...你确实够壮的，一个能顶俩。可把你骄傲坏了吧。”托比厄斯抱怨道，试图隐藏自己的不适。

格雷福斯幸灾乐祸地笑道：“才没你想的那么容易。你个子不大，重量倒是不小。”他把托比厄斯推到岸上。

托比厄斯歪歪扭扭地站起来。“你这么说话太粗鲁了。”他弯下身，向格雷福斯伸出一只手，想拉他上来，“不准叫我旱——”

但事情发生得比格雷福斯最快的反应速度还要措手不及——一柄弯刀将托比厄斯捅了个对穿，他的眼睛骤然睁大，满脸难以置信的表情，在感觉到疼痛之前，他已然被吓呆了。刀片伴随着令人作呕的湿黏声音拔了出来，血液从皮肤和衣物上流下，一声闷响，他倒在了地上。

格雷福斯失控地怒吼着从水里冲出来，试图用射钉枪结果那个海盗的性命，但枪理所当然地卡壳了。他放弃射击，咆哮着用枪身猛砸海盗的脸。他的大脑一片空白，只剩下杀意，他疯狂地重击，即使那人已经断了气也还不停下。

他听见了尖叫声。是伊泽瑞尔，男孩听起来害怕极了。

托比厄斯——

托比厄斯。

 

格雷福斯把海盗的尸体和枪丢在原地，看着托比厄斯已经倒下的身躯。伊泽瑞尔走了过来，轻轻地推着托比厄斯的肩膀，仿佛这样就能让他重新站起来一样。

十年了，格雷福斯曾一直希望这个男人去死，在他假想的背叛里，杀死他就是能让他为之承受痛苦并活下来的唯一理由。但就在短短几天里，一切都翻案了，一想到自己也许会永远失去他，格雷福斯惶恐不已。他慢慢蹲下身，看着托比厄斯的血染红了他身下的礁石。

“至少不是淹死的...”托比厄斯喃喃，艰难地咽下溢出嘴角的血。

“别...”格雷福斯握着他的手，他抓得很紧，就像这是他活下去的希望似的。

托比厄斯勉强挑起嘴角。“我该做什么...才能让那桩活儿擅始善终？”

格雷福斯感觉他似乎理解了他的问题，“我不——你说什么？”

“没事。我很高兴我这么做了...”托比厄斯颤抖着，他与格雷福斯紧握的手渐渐脱力。

“托比厄斯！”格雷福斯托着他的下巴，“你怎么敢死在我面前！”

“格雷福斯，退后！”艾克的声音插了进来。

这一瞬间，格雷福斯几乎要与他大打出手了。他必须守在托比厄斯身边，否则情况一定会继续恶化。但他见到艾克的手里拿着一个机器，他的手指已经碰上了开关。虽然不情愿，但他还是放开了托比厄斯，往后退了一些，警惕地看着他垂死的朋友和在他身旁啜泣的男孩。

他知道他需要放下情绪，安静地等待。

 

艾克调整了Z型驱动的设置，试了试开关。调试完成后，他对准了托比厄斯和伊泽瑞尔。场景和前几天相似，只不过这一次穿越是在有控制的情况下完成的。那两人沐浴在明亮的蓝光里，只过了一瞬间，一瞬间就够了。

烟雾散去，Z型驱动又碎成了几块，在地上闷烧。躺在地上的人变成了逆命，他的帽子歪了。在他身边的是成年了的伊泽瑞尔，看上去还在状况外。

格雷福斯跪下身。“托比厄斯？”

逆命慢慢地眨眼，然后坐起身来。他撩开衬衫的下摆，皱着眉头看那道从腹部延伸而下的伤疤。他自嘲般地说：“这可真有点吓人。”

“你这个狗杂种！”格雷福斯咆哮着抓住逆命外套的前沿，粗暴地狠狠吻住他。他尝到了那人的惊讶，不过他并没有挣扎，也没有流血。

“呃...”状况外的伊泽瑞尔有点尴尬。

嘴唇分开时，逆命低声笑了起来。“嗯...你好啊，老家伙。”

艾克清了清嗓子。“其他海盗哪儿去了？”

这是个好问题。他们已经解决了三个，但还剩的两个跑了，并且很难说还有多少铁钩帮众正在追杀他们。格雷福斯皱起眉头，扶逆命站起来。

“不知道。”他坦白。

05

他们又交换了一些情报，确认这里没有更多铁钩帮出现的迹象。不论在哪里，都必须要更谨慎了。格雷福斯无法忘却在即将失去逆命的那一刻，从骨子里泛上来的恐惧。他还要处理自己的情绪，还要决定自己对那个男人的感情，以及还有几个托比厄斯没回答的问题需要解答。

但现在，他需要等。追问是无济于事的。

总而言之，幸运女神又一次为他们展露微笑。

 

在祖安城边缘，艾克和伊泽瑞尔为他们送行。格雷福斯身边，伊泽瑞尔正与逆命聊着天，前者看起来洋洋得意，而后者看起来很恼火。这是个有趣的“两级反转”。

“没了那台时光机，接下来你该怎么办？”格雷福斯问艾克。

艾克爽朗一笑。“会没事的。它只是超载了，把零件东拼西凑地临时组装一下，出了问题也不奇怪。伊泽瑞尔会帮我做个新的，所以没关系。哦对了，我有些东西要给你。是伊泽瑞尔之前提醒我的。”

格雷福斯有点感兴趣，但艾克放进他手里的却只是一把手枪。其实能用，但还是不趁手。

“我不久前发现了图奇的这把枪。我知道你不习惯这个，但至少比赤手空拳要好。”艾克解释说。

“它会起作用的。”伊泽瑞尔帮腔。

“我不太明白啊，小冒失鬼，你现在怎么不脱光衣服拥抱自由了呢？”逆命故意提高音量说。

“喂！”伊泽瑞尔竭尽全力不让自己看起来很尴尬，“我只是——这就是我感受自由的一种方式好吗？更何况我当时只是个孩子！”

“嗯~嗯。”

“不管这些。你考虑一下，好吗？”伊泽瑞尔叹气。

逆命没再逗他，而是转向格雷福斯。“准备好了吗，伙计？”

“我们出发吧。”格雷福斯点头确认。

问题可以到了时候再解决。现在，他们的目的地仍然是皮尔特沃夫。


End file.
